


A Bigger Prank

by FavoriteofChaos



Series: The prankverse [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-27 21:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FavoriteofChaos/pseuds/FavoriteofChaos
Summary: After getting told no more food-based pranks, the prankster decides to make everyone a target. Nothing is going to be the same…





	1. Part 1

Dream was itching for another prank and food-based pranks were the easiest to pull but Ink and his threat. Time to get planning. He frowned this is more of a pain then he smiled as he got a thought.  
“Didn’t they just get reamed by Blue for jumping to conclusions?” Dream was smiling full force as he grabbed a paper to design this prank.

Ink had called a meeting and glanced at Dream. He knew that Dream is planning something but as long as it doesn’t disrupt any AU or hurt any of his Sanses he is going to let Dream do it.  
“Error has been getting worse, taking out fifty AUs most of them I had just made.” Ink stated looking at the group.  
“Do we have a pattern on what he goes after besides your new ones?” Sci asked trying to figure out more.  
“What about the AUs he doesn’t go after? He has never attacked mine. The only time he fights is when someone attacks him first.” Outer stated getting some looks.  
“I don’t know what he does and doesn’t go after or the reasons behind it.” Ink finally stated after a few minutes of silence.  
“So there could be a reason to all this madness.” Classic deadpanned this was the prank all over again.  
“Does anyone know anything about Error or the Dark Sanses?” Dream asked making them look at him. “Nightmare has changed from when I knew him but there are still some things that are the same.”  
“He likes stars Error I mean.” Outer replied.  
“Other than that we have nothing.” Ink stated before Blue spoke.  
“Error likes chocolate. But he wouldn’t take it from us thinking it is a trap like what we always do. I don’t know about the other Dark Sanses but they do tend to steal hobby things.” Blue spoke making them think.  
“We could try to see what they would do with a crafting world?” Sci asked thinking out loud.  
“I’ll think about it.” Ink stated with a smile maybe this is the way to capture them and get them to stop destroying his creations.

Dream looked at his prank and got to work making sure that everyone that he is going after is asleep.  
He pulled out a box and started messing with a few things and then left taking the box.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prank gets revealed.

Blue woke and stretched, sleepily going to his closet and pulling out a set of clothes for the day. He blinked as soon as he woke up enough to see that the clothes in his hands is not his own. He looked everywhere for his clothes and couldn’t the only clothes that he had that was his own was the pajamas that he was wearing.  
“I can’t go out in this or in my pajamas. I guess I will call in sick.” Blue muttered to himself starting to feel gross from wearing his pajamas from his need to be clean. He called Alphys and she was surprised that he was sick but went along with it.  
He came out of the shower and went to the kitchen to fix something quick and simple. He made oatmeal. As he was eating his oatmeal he heard Stretch wake up and do the same thing he did earlier. So he too was pranked.  
“Everything where is my stuff?” Stretch muttered feeling around and was surprised to find his honey in the coat. He came down the stairs and stopped when he saw Blue in Lust’s clothes. He felt rage that someone would pick on Blue but relieved that he wasn’t in Pink’s clothes but Slim’s. He took off the coat and handed it to Blue as he saw how uncomfortable Blue was.  
“Thanks, I called in, I just made oatmeal. I want the pranksters head.” Blue was angry but so was Stretch.

“Once I get the motherfucker who did this I will make them eat their dust!!!” Red screamed out frightening all of his Snowdin.  
“I don’t know whelp you do look like you know something.” Edge spoke and then stopped when he saw that Red was wearing Blue’s clothes.  
“Boss I swear if I get my hands on that prankster I will make good on my threat.” Red stated eyes glowing strongly. Then he saw Edge was wearing Stretch’s clothes. “Boss? You got pranked too.”  
“Your friend's clothes are not suitable for our home. But with your scream, no one should harm us while we find the culprit.” Edge stated walking outside and Red followed getting Snowdin to hide in their homes.

Lust woke up and was eager to start the day. He blinked as his closest was filled with anothers clothing. He made sure that the closet was his and it was. He frowned how did someone get inside his room without him knowing. Then he shrugged and grabbed an outfit and smirked when it looked good on him. He did wonder where his clothes got to and hoped it wasn’t to someone that would be embarrassed.  
“Brother it seems that your clothes are wrong, but you look good in that outfit.” Pink stated as soon as he saw him. Apparently, Pink wasn’t pranked.  
“I know, Outer’s clothes are cute right?” Lust purred.  
“Yes and now you know that it fits you.” Pink answered getting a smirk. “I wonder how the rest would like it.  
“I don’t think Outer would like his clothes being used like that. Or are you talking about the Star Council?” Lust asked blinking slowly at his younger brother.  
“I was talking about here but you’re right none of your other yous like it here and would feel uncomfortable about this.” Pink realized.

Classic woke to a horrified screech. He crawled out of his bed and put on his clothes without looking and saw his brother wearing the Outertale’s Papyrus’s outfit.  
“That doesn’t look too bad on you bro.” Classic smiled at his ‘very cool’ brother.  
“And you look like that angry red you.” Blossom replied after taking a look at his lazy brother.  
“Huh?” Classic muttered and looked down and saw that he was wearing Red’s clothes. “Great the prankster is now doing clothing pranks.”  
“The same prankster that burned your mouth with the super spicy ketchup? This prankster is rude and very mean.” Blossom stated getting Classic to agree.

“I am going to KILL HIM!” Nightmare cried out when he saw that his clothes that he was going to wear was switched to something else and his wardrobe that held all the rest of his clothes was missing. All he did was take a shower and this happened.  
“Boss, what are we to do?” Killer, Horror, and Cross yelped when they too had differing outfits.  
“Wear them?” Dust asked walking in the outfit chosen for him.  
“You would.” the gang stated as one.  
“It’s just clothes.” Dust answered wondering why the others didn’t want to wear them.  
“But the clothes are meant for females to wear not males.” Killer growled.  
“Dust is right we are going to have to wear them. Just so that we can get my brother to tell us where he put our stuff.” Nightmare stated walking out of his room wearing a dark purple ballgown. Dust was wearing a light purple evening gown. Killer got a blue sundress. Horror got an orange-red evening gown. Cross had a white and black office dress.  
“But we are not girls.” Horror gripped.  
“Let’s see if Error got hit too.” Nightmare sighed out when everyone was dressed.

In the Anti-void Nightmare had to blink at what he thought he saw. How did this even happen? How did Dream be able to do even this? Damn his brother being able to do pranks.  
“How is Error dressed like Ink?” Killer asked knowing about Error’s haphephobia and any who would dare to touch Error would be attacked or downright killed.  
“Error wake up.” Nightmare called out hoping to get some information. Error moved in his web hammock and he blinked then he got up quickly.  
“What the fuck are you wearing?” Error asked trying not to laugh at the group that was his only help.  
“We got pranked. Most likely everyone has as well if you got a wardrobe change.” Nightmare stated with a sigh.  
“What?” Error deadpanned.  
“Dude you look like Ink.” Dust stated and then cowered behind Killer.  
“Is that why I am so comfortable? Huh? I’m not giving this back.” Error finally looked down and saw that he was dressed in Ink’s clothes but without the sash that holds the inks that Ink carries.  
“So want to find the culprit and at least get him to fucking stop with these insane pranks?” Nightmare asked hoping that everyone again doesn’t think that he is to blame.  
“Why not.” Error answered getting them all to sigh with relief.

Ink was struggling when he saw that he was dressed as Error but with his ink sash on. Why were the clothes so itchy? He could have painted a new outfit but he wonders what is Dream after so he kept the uncomfortable clothes on.  
“Could you call a meeting please?” He heard from all the AUs so it seems that Dream got everyone and if his thoughts were right he might have to go to an AU to find answers.  
“Meeting in Outertale so that we can see who all got affected.” Ink called out and with a splash of paint was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys can come up with who got what, Just remember that Pink and one Papyrus is safe from the prank. if I like what you tell me I will use it. the Dark Sanses outfits are also out since they are in a hidden location.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Consequences of the prank and a whole lot is found out.

In Outertale the group of angry Sanses and Papyri was glaring at each other save towards Blue and Stretch. Everyone knew that Blue would not do this at all and Stretch would never do that to his brother.  
“Okay, so it seems that everyone here has their clothing switched.” Ink stated getting the group to stare at him. “I know I am wearing Error’s clothes. Just leave it.”  
“Couldn’t you have just painted new clothes?” someone asked looking as confused as the rest.  
“Yes, but then the prankster would be out to prank me worse.” Ink sighed going for his paints.

Nightmare really wanted to pace but couldn’t due to the heeled shoes that came with the dresses. Stars how did Dream get all this without anyone questioning him?  
“Looks like everyone is in Outertale.” Error stated after going through the code looking for where the prankster is. He frowned when he saw Blue looking upset and uncomfortable.  
“Great now to get this done and hopefully no more of this evil pranks.” Nightmare said his tentacles wiggling.  
Error opened a portal and the group walked up to the pun of Sanses and puzzle of Papyri.

“What in the void?” Sci blinked as he wasn’t paying much attention to what was going on as he was okay with what he was wearing but he could see that others might not be. He was paying more attention to a section of forest that no one really goes into and saw Error dressed as Ink and the ‘dark Sanses’ wearing dresses. This statement caused those next to Sci to look at what he was looking at.  
Ink finally got wind that the dark was here but he wasn’t going to protect Dream this time. Dream really went a bit too far when he managed to prank Error.

“Dream get your ass over here.” Nightmare called out looking very angry.  
This caused a stir among the ‘light Sanses’. Could this be the answer all along? Dream who was wearing a suit walked up to his brother. This caused Nightmare to growl loudly. “This has to stop. No more or did you forget that this was the cause of me eating the apples in the first place.”  
Dream stopped and looked shocked at this statement. “I didn’t know Nightmare. I guess I did go a bit overboard.”  
“A bit? You have made Blue uncomfortable and Cross as well. I can guess you used the fact that the AUs sync up to do this but how did you get Error and my group?” Nightmare asked making everyone look at Dream for revenge.  
“As well as me.” Ink intruded into the conversation. “Hey, Error why are your clothes so itchy?”  
“They always have been itchy Rainbow Butt.” Error replied. “I’m keeping these.”  
“Go ahead I can make more but when was the last time you washed them? That gets rid of some of the itchy stuff.” Ink waved off Error’s statement.  
“Wash?” Error asked getting everyone to look at him in shock.  
“You know to clean your clothes.” Ink was getting worried.  
“Clean them with what. Those are or were my only clothes.” Error stated making everyone to stare.  
“Um, I am afraid to ask but have you taken a bath or cleaned yourself?” Ink was grabbing green paint for hope that Error wasn’t that clueless.  
“What’s a bath?” Error asked looking actually confused on what the creator is asking.  
“Okay, here follow me I will show you what a bath is and get you some clean clothes and hold on.” Ink had drank from the green and went straight to his orange, “Here everyone can put on their own clothes and Dream after this you are to put everyone’s closets back to normal and tell Nightmare where you put theirs.” With a few paint strokes there was a curtained off area for the skeletons to get changed.  
“Uh, your clothes are in Dusttale.” Dream stated to his twin.  
“How did you get into my castle and mess with Error and Ink?” Nightmare pressed.  
“I, uh, trade secret?” Dream stated and vanished to start fixing his prank.  
Nightmare sighed and the gang went to Dusttale to change back into their usual attire.

“What just happened?” Red asked after he got his clothes from Classic.  
“We found out Dream was the prankster and Error has no clue on hygiene. Maybe more but hearing that Dream was the reason that Nightmare is the way he is… that sounds odd, to say the least. What about the rest? What else did we think about them is wrong?” Classic asked more to himself.

Ink filled a tub with warm water and had told Error to take off the clothes and that's when he saw the injuries from their fights still not healed and was still bleeding a mixture of red marrow and blue magic. That made Ink shiver and realize that the itchy stuff was most likely that.  
“Sit in the water. Uh, don’t you know how to heal your wounds?” Ink asked as Error sat in the water changing it from clear to purple from his still bleeding wounds.  
“No, I usually wait until they glitch back to health.” Error answered wondering why is Ink doing this.  
“Great, Error.” Ink was sure that his enemy has no clue on how to actually take care of himself. He walked Error through cleaning and Ink went and healed the wounds that were still bleeding. He painted Error some clothes that look like what Error usually wears. Then he stripped and got clean and quickly got into some freshly painted clothes.  
“Here let me show you the washer and clean these for you.” Ink stated holding the dirty pile of clothes.  
After the clothes were clean as Error quickly pulled out some things from the pockets of the clothes he was just wearing. He sent them to the Anti-void.  
“What about food do you eat or...” And Ink again went for his green paint.  
“Does chocolate count? Right now you sound like Blue when I took him.” Error was wondering why Ink was doing this.  
“So all this time how could I not know? I know that you're close to Nightmare and his gang what about them?” Ink asked the green paint working and going for his purple paint for curiosity.  
“Wouldn’t it be better to ask them but you did hear that Nightmare is the way he is from Dream’s pranks.” Error stated feeling comfortable in his enemy’s presence.


End file.
